


Wanna Drink Some Coffee with Me?

by haxelavantasy (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, does anyone even read these?, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/haxelavantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray has trouble getting a book and a stranger helps him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Drink Some Coffee with Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caramellody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramellody/gifts).



Ray tried for the umpteenth time to reach the book.. He was too short and this book he needed was on the highest shelf possible. 

"I can’t believe I searched through 15 different stores and libraries, and at the one place i finally find the book at, I’m way too short to grab it," muttered Ray under his breath.

He then jumped up and accidentally banged his hand on one of the shelves. He sat down on the ground and started cradling his hand in his other arm. He looked around to see if anyone saw that, but there was only one person in the room and he was looking into a book. Ray then put his legs up and let his head fall down into the hole. He decided to give up and to never go to another library again.

A man walked over to where Ray was sitting, and stood there staring at him. Then he looked up and grabbed the book Ray wanted with ease. Ray shot up with a start when he realized someone was there. Ray saw that the man had the book he was having difficulty getting and he made a sound that sort of sounded like an animal.

"Whoa now, I’ve been trying to get that exact book for the past twenty minutes, fork it over and no one gets hurt," growled Ray, his injured hand suddenly no issue. The man started laughing, not at all worried about Ray’s threat or that they were supposed to be in a quiet environment. ‘Who does this guy think he is,’ thought Ray, ‘I am being way serious, this isn’t a laughing matter. I’ve searched high and low for it’ Ray’s must of looked strange because the man suddenly stopped laughing when he saw Ray’s face.

"I know I’ve been watching you jump for about ten minutes now," replied the man. He handed Ray the book. Ray started mentally cursing himself for thinking he was trying to take the book. He looked up at the man who smiled at him. Ray could tell he was probably blushing right now.

"Uh thanks….um?"

"Joel, my name is Joel."

"Thank you! And um my name is Ray"

"Nice to meet you Ray." When Joel said his name, Ray could hear it replaying over and over again in his head. And while Ray was looking, he could tell that Joel was really cute.

"What do you need that book for anyways," questioned Joel. 

"Umm you know,.... school."

"Really, what school do you go to?"

"These are things you should be asking on a first date, you know."

"Depends on if you want to go on one with me."

"Depends on where you are taking me," Ray was clearly blushing at this point.

"Wanna drink some coffee with me?"


End file.
